A Friendly Encounter
by InsaneRevolution
Summary: Spike and Twilight are currently still living in Canterlot, though things aren't going too well for Spike. When hes feeling down, is there anyone out there to comfort him?


The violet dragon sat alone on the balcony, back covered with grass colored spikes and resting against the wall along the edge of the platform that separated him from the hundred foot fall to the ground in his home high up, almost touching the clouds here in Canterlot. A plum colored unicorn busied herself inside, levitating books and quickly flipping through the pages, speed reading each one. Every time she found what she needed, she let out a small, "Ah ha!" and scribbled the fact in her notebook. She was so busy however, that she didn't notice the little dragon, hugging his knees to his chest, burying his face in his arms.

The odd, reptile like creature let out a shaky sigh as tears began forming, blurring his vision. He rarely went out any more, too many ponies there to give him strange looks or point a hoof when he passed by. When he saw his reflection, he couldn't blame them. What was he? Yes, he was a dragon, but he wasn't even a normal dragon. He didn't have wings, breathing fire didn't come easy to him, and forget about claws or fangs. Based on that, and the fact that his mindset was completely different from one of a monstrous, blood thirsty, greedy, jewel hunting, normal dragon, deep down, he didn't think of himself as one of them. But once again, a simple look in the mirror told him he has not a pony either. He thought like one. He considered other ponies as his friends, and he was capable of almost everything a regular pony could do, minus wings and magic.

A tear slipped down his scaly cheek and dripped off his chin. He just wanted to be accepted. All in all, it didn't matter what he was. What mattered was what people thought he was; a friend or a freak, and right now it was the ladder. The sophisticated, uptight ponies in Canterlot never had a kind word to give the poor baby dragon, and instead turned up their noses and walked the other way with a disgraceful "Humph!". Over the time he had been in Canterlot, he had grown more and more insecure, to the point where he would hide behind the lilac unicorn when going out in public. She noticed his fears and tried to comfort him, but she didn't understand just how deep his wounds were.

The dragon's shoulders shook with a sob and more tears fell from his glistening, emerald green eyes. He let out a whimper and squeezed his eyes shut, sending yet another wave of tears rolling down his face.

Suddenly, he heard a familiar rustle, like one of a pegasus flapping their wings, and he looked up to see the mail mare landing somewhat clumsily upon the balcony. The cloud gray pony didn't seem to notice him and instead took a moment to shift creamy yellow locks of her mane from her face, revealing two gold colored eyes, one staring at her messenger bag, while the other had drifted lazily upwards. It was then that she saw the teary eyed dragon cowering somberly against the wall.

He realized with a jolt, that someone had seen his weakness, and hastily wiped the tears off his face, averting his eyes.

"I-I wasn't crying. I just... ate something really spicy." He stuttered, but it was all too obvious he was lying. He averted his eyes to the ground, expecting the mare to ignore him, just deliver the mail and not get involved, make it easier for herself. But instead he felt a gentle hoof stroke his cheek, wiping away the wet streaks of tears. He looked up to see the mare gazing down at him, a warm smile on her face.

"Hey now, don't cry... Whats the matter?" She asked in a soft tone, tilting her head slightly.

The dragon clenched his claws, unsure what to do. Would she laugh at him? Should he even tell anyone about this? Especially a stranger?

"Don't worry. You can trust me. But its okay if you still don't want to tell me." She assured him, her kind expression unwavering.

He bit his lip, thinking it over one last time, then decided that he if he kept this to himself much longer, then the tears that were now rushing from his eyes again would never stop falling.

"I-Its just..." He started. "Nopony here likes me... Or even accepts me. Its because I'm not normal... I'd say I'm a dragon, but I really don't even feel like that... I'm just... different." He said, his voice trailing off.

"Different?" She asked, her ears pricking up. "I'm different too! Look at this." She said opening her eyes wide. He looked up at her, seeing those same, honey gold eyes trailing off to different places. "You see? They aren't normal. And some ponies think they look funny, and maybe they do look funny, but I'm still the same as everypony else."

The dragon narrowed his eyes in confusion. He lifted a claw and wiped his nose before replying.

"But you just said we're different. How can we be the same as everypony else if, we're like this?" He asked. The mare looked into his sad, wounded eyes. This poor soul was lost. He had suffered too much ridicule, too much darkness. What he needed was a light.

"What I mean is, It doesn't matter how you look. As far as I'm concerned, my eyes make me look more unique! That goes for you and your scaled too. Those bright greens and purples! Anyone who isn't jealous is just plain crazy!" She said with a laugh. He held out his arms, examining them. They didn't look unique to him. They were just the same, plain old arms he had had all his life. "But over all, looks aren't the thing that matters. What does matter is whats in here." She said, playfully prodding a hoof at the dragon's chest. "What anypony else thinks of you isn't important. You have to stay true to who you are. Who cares what others think?"

"I know I shouldn't care, but whenever they look at me weird, I..." He said, opening his mouth to finish his statement, couldn't muster the inner strength to finish, and closed it again.

"Its okay. They look at me weird too, but it doesn't mean they're any better than us. In fact, its the other way around! If they look at you, or scoff at you, shame on them!" She said with a nodd. "They have no right to treat others that way, no matter how they look. Even if they're as silly like me!" She said, sticking her tongue out in a comical manner.

The dragon cracked a smile and laughed a bit.

"There's that smile!" She said, beaming at him. "So the next time someone tries to hurt you, don't let them get to you. Yes, we're different. So what? You're amazing just the way you are! You're an awesome dragon, so be exactly who you are! Others just don't see the truth, which is you're a spectacular, handsome,original dragon!" She said patting the spikes on top of his head.

He laughed a bit, a broad grin spreading across his face.

"That's it. Feel better?"

He nodded, heart feeling quite a bit lighter than before. Who was this mare? She was an angel and the kindest pony he'd met, next to Twilight and Princess Celestia.

"So whats your name?" She asked, and lowered her flank to the ground right beside the dragon.

"I'm Spike!" Spike chirped, pointing a sharp claw like finger at himself.

"What a fitting name! Oh yes, and speaking of being who you are..." She said digging through her bag. After a moment she let out a little "Ah!" reminding Spike strangely of Twilight and she pulled out a brown package with a string tied around it in a bow, a pink cylinder bottle labeled "BUBBLES", and a fresh muffin speckled with little chocolate chips.

"This package is for a Twilight Sparkle, and the bubbles and muffin are a gift from me to you." She said, nudging the two items closer to him with her hoof. Spike took them, the bubbles in his right hand, the muffin in his left and examined them closely.

"Those are two of my favorite things! You probably won't get as much enjoyment out of them as I do but-" The mare started.

"No! I love them!" Spike insisted, nodding his head vigorously. "Thank you so much!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms around the pony in an embrace, smiling ear to ear. This was the most generous thing anyone had done for him in a long time. She comforted him, and on top of that she gave him gifts to make him feel better. It was more than Spike could've asked for.

She closed her eyes and smiled, wrapping a hoof around him and nuzzled him close.

"You've made my day Spike! Well, now that you're feeling better, I'm afraid I must be on my way. Lots of mail to deliver!" She said with an optimistic grin. Spike's eyes flickered back towards the messenger bag. He had totally forgotten she had work to do, and yet she stopped just for him.

He smiled at her.

"Okay! I'll see you again the next time you deliver the mail, won't I?" He asked, eyes full of hope.

"Yup!" She said with a wink. "You'll have to introduce me to Ms. Sparkle next time. Bye Spike! See you soon!" She chirped, spreading her wings, ready to take off in flight.

"W-wait!" Spike said suddenly, reaching out to stop her. She turned, looked at him from over her shoulder.

"Yes?"

"I never got your name." He said, falling back a bit, surprised at how desperate he was to find out.

Once again, she smiled one of the smiles only this mare could do. It warmed your heart, made you want to cry, and leap for joy all at once. Spike loved everything from her wall eyes, to her custard mane, and bubble cutie mark. Now that he thought about it, he wasn't surprised at all. No, he was shocked this mare was ever rejected like he was. She was too wonderful for that.

"Derpy! Derpy Hooves!" She sang in a sing-song tone. It was a name that Spike instantly liked. It wasn't mocking, but instead it was simply, cute.

"Derpy! Thanks for all your help!" He said, collecting his belongings in his short, stubby arms.

"No problem! It was my pleasure! Until next time Spike!" She called with a wave of her hoof, then took off, rather shakily. She dipped around a bit making Spike almost believe she would fall, but she didn't. No matter how much the wind shook her, she straightened herself out, and flew straight, he bag hanging securely at her side.

Spike felt a gust of wind from her wings, sending him running forward until the edge of the balcony stopped him. He waved her off, though her back was turned, a wide smile on his face, and kept waving until she was out of sight.

"Derpy Hooves..." He murmured to himself, lowering his hand, then picked it up again to assist his other in carrying his items. He stared off into the clouds for a moment, half expecting her to come back, wobbling mid air with a joyful expression on her face. But when he saw that she didn't he turned, and headed back inside, feeling like a heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

...

Derpy flew through the sky, feeling the wind rush across her face and the chilling air fill her lungs. What a nice little dragon he had been. Spike was in for a rough time, but hopefully she would be able to help, just a little. Setting him on the right path, and letting him walk on his own was all she did, but hopefully, with a bit of encouragement, the dragon would stay on that path. It was one of the hardest lessons any one could learn and accept. Staying true to yourself, no matter how hard it may be, is essential to being truly happy. It was a lesson that took her a long time to learn, but now that she knew it, and kept it close to her heart, she wanted nothing more than to pass her knowledge on to others so they may be as joyous as she.

The mare smiled again, eyes wide and alert as she navigated through the clouds, hooves extended in front of her like she was diving into an ocean of foggy white mist. In the distance, she could just barely make out her next destination, a beautiful home resting on a fluffy white cloud with a vivid rainbow fountain shooting out of the top.

She swerved, surprisingly smoothly and readied herself to land in the usual place by the mail box. As she took out the mail, she noticed the bubbles at the bottom of her bag, and the missing muffin that was a treat she had specially made. She had the intention of eating it herself, but upon seeing the teary eyed young dragon, she couldn't help but share with him.

She looked back, now facing a blast of wind from high up in the sky. If she hadn't been used to it, it wouldn've knocked her off the cloud, but now, after almost two years of delivering mail and a life time of learning to fly, it was her friend. A wild and free friend who flew beside her every single day. It made her heart leap for joy at the thought of making yet another friend, this one a young baby dragon who needed her help, and she would willingly give it.

Dedicated to Bronydudeshadow, who is now unknownaquaflame!

Inspired by the song "Its Great to be Different".


End file.
